Spy
Allied Nations |role = Infiltration |hp = 140 |useguns = Makeup kit |usearmor = |landspeed = 6 |range = Global (disguise) |tier = 3 |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Tech Center |ability = * Can disguise as enemy infantry * Infiltrates enemy structures |notes = |armortype = Basic}} The Spy is the Allies' espionage infantry. While lacking any additional abilities, they are the cheapest infiltrator who can disguise as enemy infantry. Description Espionage has been an essential part of warfare for millennia. Spies exceed in blending in and disguising themselves, allowing them to slip past enemy lines. Spies can provide a commander with invaluable assets when he infiltrates an enemy facility, but be wary of units that can detect them, as a Spy is unarmed. The Allied Spy is the cheapest infiltrator that can disguise. Overview Serving as the Allies' main espionage unit, the Spy's main purpose is to infiltrate enemy bases providing substantial benefits. Like other espionage units, they can disguise themselves to what infantry the commander need in order to slip past enemy lines. While lacking in special benefits compared to its new counterparts, it makes up for being slightly cheaper. To increase chances of successful infiltrations, Spies should be transported with either IFVs like the swift Stryker IFV or the airborne Stallion Transport. As with other espionage units, the Spy can infiltrate an enemy building, but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Laboratory: Partial prerequisite for additional technology will be unlocked. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Can see the owner's power count. Also partial prerequisite for Stolen Tech units to be unlocked. However, Spies are vulnerable once discovered by the enemy commander. It also vulnerable to Dogs, Spooks and other units that can detect disguised Spies rendering them ineffective. Another downside is that a building protected by walls will block off Spies unless the wall is torn down. Assessment Pros * Can disguise himself as an enemy infantry unit and infiltrate enemy buildings, giving an advantage over the enemy. * A successful infiltration into the enemy's tech lab can unlock stolen tech units, and potentially change the game's outcome. * Using transports can help Spies travel across difficult obstacles and save time. * Cheaper than Saboteurs and Infiltrators ($800). Cons * Unarmed. * Very fragile. * Mediocre speed. * Dogs, Spooks, Clairvoyants, Robot Tanks, Terror Drones, Fury Drones, Chitzkoi, Stingers, Roadrunners and Soviet Sensor Towers can detect disguised Spies. * Even without being detected, they can still be crushed by enemy miners or tanks. * If detected by the enemy player, any unit can be ordered to kill the Spy. * A lot of micromanagement is required to guide them safely into the enemy base. * Walls are obstacles for keeping out Spies from infiltrating structures. * Unlike other infiltration units, the Spy has no unique abilities. Quotes The Spy uses the voiceset of the same unit in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, but with some unused quotes in the original game recycled. Gallery CNCMO Spy.png|Totally inconspicuous. Totally. See also * Saboteur * Infiltrator * Clairvoyant Category:Infantry Category:Espionage Category:Allied Nations